Musings Of The Mind
by Morgan McTalon
Summary: Hermione's Cousin starts to think about how she has changed over the years. and starts to wise up. takes place in 6th year. (end of that year.))


Something has changed about her

**Disclaimers**: all the HP gang (Hermione, Ron, Harry, Hedwig and Hogwarts) belongs to the great writer J.K Rowling. Morgan Smithson belongs to me. As does Lee Smithson and Joanne Granger. 

**Author's notes**:Right. Hello my friends/readers. I'm back. Well, this is a result of many minutes of hard thinking. I hope you like it.Oh yes, Battle For the Past shall continue soon. So watch out for Chapter 3. So, with that said, sit back, read, review and enjoy-Morgan.

**Musings of the Mind**

**By Morgan McTalon**

Smithson house- last day of School. –Told by Morgan Smithson.

Something has changed about her. My cousin that is. My cousin, Hermione Granger. When we were little, we were the best of friends. Yeah, I know that kind of corny, but what the hell? We were damn close! We were best friends. Then every thing changed. For some reason my uncle and aunt decided to send her to a boarding school. Why? I asked them. Why did you take my best friend away? All they did every time I asked was to shrug, and say she received a letter. Why did SHE and only SHE receive it? And not me?They would always simile strangely and say it was because of her academic excellence. I could believe that, kind of.

But the summer after her first year, she was so different I hardly knew her, she was, just _wrong_ some how.She acted weirdly; she acted if she suddenly had to think about a lot of things, all at once. She never did that before! What she would do is have a look that was half thoughtful and half, almost, hyper. It was a weird mix. But then, when she came back, it was more hyper, then the 2d summer, it was more thoughtful, and the 3rd it was way more thoughtful, with almost fear mixed in. over the next two years the fear started to grow in her eyes. You could see it, you could almost taste it. 

Each summer she would come to visit. I always looked forward to that. I would always wait on the steps of our house, waiting for her to come. Since I got out before she did. She would always walk up, or when we were younger, run, and we would always hug and start talking about what book we were reading, and make fun of the kids at our respected schools, and only in the context of what funny things they did! But after she went to boarding school, once again that changed. She didn't talk about any kids. Wait…… maybe she did, didn't she? Ah yes, she did. She talked about two boys…. Um, what were there names? Ah, yes, Harry something and Ron Something. But all she did was mention them once or twice, nothing more. In fact, she did mention that Ron kid more then once over the years, always fighting they were, I think. But then she developed a kind of crush on him. I think, because the 5th summer, that's all she could talk about. Nothing else, it board me to death. And then when I asked whether he was her boy friend she blew up at me! Angry at me for most of the week. Then she apologized. And all was well. But still I never really forgave this Ron Character for our first fight. 

This was all too weird. Her moods, her personalities, her so-called "friends" at that school…… I was tired of it. I resolved to do something about it. But I was kind of at a dis-advantage, since for the first time the Grangers would not be coming to our house, but we would be going to theirs. Well, this was a complication, but I think I'll be able to get though it.

*******

Hogwarts- Last day of summer term.-told by Hermione Granger.

"Harry! Ron! Come on! We'll miss the train!" I called.

"Alright! Keep your hair on! We're coming!" called Harry. I grinned, Harry was just as worried as I was, and he just wasn't showing it. This will be an interesting summer.For the first time Harry and Ron would be coming, to my house. I grinned a bit as I tried to imagine how Ron would deal with all the muggle appliances………..

"There. We're here. We can go Herm. Herm? Earth to Hermione? Are you there? Hello…." Harry said waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I blink. Where did he come from? Wasn't he just at the top of the stairs? I shrug. No matter.

"Yeah, I'm here all right. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Of course. Now we have to wait for Ron."

I groan. Inwardly of course.Ron was probably taking his posters down. And If I miss the train……….

"I'm here. Lets go!" that belonged to a rather tall red head rang out. And the rest of the red head came into view. No matter how many times I see him, I always gasp about how tall he got over the summer. He's now 6'9 feet. Damn. And I'm only 5'3. He would have to bend down a damn long way to kiss me….. No! Stop thinking that! You got over him in 4th year! Don't go after him again.

"Fine." I say, not daring to voice what I just thought.

Ron grinned and bounded down the steps of the boys dorm, trunk held in front of him. 

"Right then, off we go!" and so we did. We walked rather quickly to the gates, and got the last horseless carriage and we pile into it.

"So, when do we come over again Herm?" Ron asks.

" In a week Ronniekins." I reply. And I'm rewarded by a cringe. I know he hates that nickname, and I hate mine, or at least from his lips. 

"So, what do you have planned for us Herm?" Harry asks.

"Well, you do need to be shown the muggle world Ron, and I thought I could do that by showing you movies and such… " I start, but I can see Ron's eyes start to glaze over. That's one of the reasons why I stopped liking him. He for some reason became popular, and even though he is my friend, he started to not listening to me anymore on school matters; he also sits with the poplars. I still sit with Harry, and he's still friends with Ron…… so I had to invite him.

"And maybe give you a better experience with Muggles Harry." I finished. Harry grinned. 

"Yes, if we go to the movies, I can finally get milk duds!" He and I laugh. Ron stars out the window.

The rest of the horseless carriage ride passed away in silence. No one talked. Then when we got to the station Ron Nodded to both of us and left. I sigh and pick up my trunk and leave the carriage. Harry follows.We walk rather quickly and board the train just as the conductor yells "Last Boarding call!" we walk through the corridor, looking for an empty space. There are none.We stand in the corridor dumbly until a very familiar voice rings out.

" 'Ello, Hermione, Harry! We got a space over here!" We turn, and there stand Neville, or, there his head stands, the rest of him in a compartment. We nod and head over. Neville sticks his head out again. " 'Ello! Come in! Come in. only me 'n Ginny!" Harry raises his eyebrows at the last. Her and Neville? I shrug and walk in.

"Hi Hermione! Hi Harry!" Ginny Says. Sounding excited. No, hyper. She sounds hyper. Weird……..

"Have a seat." Neville says. Sitting next to Ginny. The other bench is free. So I put my trunk up on the rack and sit down to the window and settle in for a long ride.

Two games of Exploding Snap and 10 Chocolate Frogs later we pull into Kings Cross.Harry gets up and stretches. 

"Well, that went quickly." He says as he reaches for his trunk.

"Yeah." Ginny and I say at the say time. We grin at each other. 

"Here, Let me help you Hermione…" Neville Starts and before I can protest he reaches up and grabs my trunk and pulls it down. Wow. What a display of chilverey! 

"Thanks Neville…" I start

"No Problem." He says. He gets up and gets his own trunk. Smiling, at me. "See you next year!" he says.

"Bye Neville!" I call.

"Bye Neville" Harry says. He smiles to himself.

I pull my trunk out of the compartment, Harry and Ginny Follow.We walk through the train and get off.At the platform stands Ron, with Ms. Wealsey….

"Bye Ginny!" Harry says

"Bye Harry, Bye Hermione!" She replies, still hyper.

"Bye Ginny, Bye Ron, we'll pick you up in a week. Hello Ms. Wealsey!" Ms. Wesley beams at me.

"Hello Hermione Dear, thank you so much for inviting Ron for the summer." She says, almost simpering.

"No problem. I'll see you two in a week." I say. Smile one more time and walk towards the barrier.I take it a sort of half-run. And there on the other side are my parents.

"Hermione!" Dad calls. I smile.

"Hi Dad, hi Mum." I say when I reach them. They beam at me.

"How was your year?" Mum asks me

"Fine. I can't wait to go home!" I say, thinking of the pies mother would make. But then, something changed in their expressions.

"Um, Hermione, Love, we have um, a bit of a complication…" Dad starts.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, um you see…." Dad continues.

"What your father is trying to say. Hermione, is that um well…" Mum starts.

"What we're trying to say is that, Cousin Morgan and her family are coming to stay with us"

My face lights up for a moment, I really like her!But then I started to get confused.

"But Harry and Ron are coming…" I say

"Yes, that's the problem." Mum says.

I wince. This is going to an interesting summer.

********

Well, that was interesting. Wasn't it? Do you think that I should continue to have Hermione In the first person? Or move it to the second person. I'm sorry if that was a little…. Weird. That's what you get when you have an Idea at 1:00 am, and just have to write it down.Anyway, comments well. So if you would like (Please Do) send them in that little box down there. You see it? Good. Or send it to me by my E-mail. [Falco98@attglobal.net][1] .What Ever. Just send. Okay?

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!- Morgan.  
  


   [1]: mailto:Falco98@attglobal.net



End file.
